Prom!
by EClareKisses
Summary: Prom is only a month away and these nine seniors had a lot to worry about. Clare and Drew are stood up on the night of prom. Torreno wants to be together, but Becky is stopping them. Ali just wants a date. Dallas just wants Ali. Connor thinks Jenna wants sex, but all she wants is a night to remember.
1. Chapter 1

**So, here is my new story. The name of it is Prom! It talks about the seniors such as Imogen, Clare, Drew, Ali, Jenna, Connor, Dallas, Adam, and Becky. It has drama and some sort of lemons. There will be shocking news and wonderful surprises. Well, wonderful for some people. **

**Before I began, this chapter is in Drew's, Adam's, Imogen's, and Clare's POV. The next chapter will have Ali, Jenna, Connor, Becky, and Dallas. **

**So, leave me a review on what you think of chapter one. Okay?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi...AT ALL. If I did, Adam WILL NOT BE DEAD! He'll just be on a lovely vacation.**

* * *

**CLARE:** _He told me he was going to take me to prom, but he bailed. All I wanted was for my boyfriend to escort me to prom. I have the perfect dress, but no one on my arm. *Smirks* At least not yet._

**DREW:** _Prom is supposed to be all about fun, right? WRONG! My fiancé stood me up and is ignoring my calls. I spent all night worrying about her, that is until a certain someone catches my eye._

**ADAM:** _I want to go to prom with her, but I have a girlfriend. Don't get me wrong, I love my girlfriend, but she isn't who I want. A perky girl with the pigtails and glasses is the one I want._

**IMOGEN:** _He wants me. I know he does. I can tell by the way he looks at me. I want him, too. The problem is his girlfriend is in our way. *Shrugs* I guess I'll have to be the home wrecker tonight. *blows a kiss*_

**CONNOR:** _It's prom and I heard about what happens on prom night. Sex and lots of it! I'm not ready for sex, *pulls out a condom* but I have a feeling she is._

**ALI:**_ It's senior prom and I'm going alone! No one has bothered to ask me. Well, someone has, but I turned him down. *Puts on lipstick* Maybe I should give the hockey player another chance._

**JENNA:**_ Prom is finally here and I get to spend it with my amazing boyfriend! Slow dancing, staying close, and kissing as we listen to the perfect song! I just wish I knew why he was acting strange._

**BECKY:** _I know he wants her, I can tell by the way he looks at her. I wished he would look at me that way. All I have to do is keep them apart. *Flips hair* There is no way I'm letting her near my man._

**DALLAS:**_ Once again, I'm flying solo to prom. I asked her thousands of times, but each time she has turned me down. I want her to give me another chance. I'm not giving up just yet._

_/.../_

**DREW:**

Prom was only a month away and Drew Torres wanted to remember it as his most memorable night. He already had his tux brought and hoped that Bianca had her dress. She was coming back to town just so she could escort Drew to prom. He was happy that his fiancé and soon to be wife was coming just to take him to prom. He's been talking about this for months!

After all, this was senior year. His last year of high school. He wanted prom to end with a bang! Of course, since he was part of student council he had to help plan the prom. He, Clare, and the prom committee were putting on a themed prom. They were going to have a fairy-tale theme. The reason being by majority votes. Drew wanted to do a masquerade theme, but Clare insisted of a fairy-tale theme. Of course, her idea won. Drew didn't mind, though. He probably would enjoy the fairy-tale theme.

Here it was, an early Saturday and Drew was sitting at school with his VP, Clare Edwards. They were coming up with a list of music for prom and thinking of some other ideas. As Drew began to listen to Clare pitch in her ideas, his mind began to drift off. He began to think about Bianca and what she was doing. He hasn't talked to her in a couple of weeks. Every time he called, she would ignore him or text him saying she was busy.

"So, what songs do you want to add?" Clare asks, breaking Drew from his thoughts.

"Uh, how about some FUN?"

"I already have that. Were you even listening?" Clare says in a irritable tone.

"Sorry, Clare. I have a lot on my mind."

"Care to talk about it? I'm a very good listener," Clare said, leaning on the table.

"I don't wanna push my troubles on you, Clare," he says, shaking his head.

"I insist, Drew. We have become pretty close since student council. Now, tell me what's on your mind?"

"It's Bee. I've called and text her, but she's been ignoring me."

"Well, she is in college. I'm sure she's a busy girl. College isn't anything like high school, Drew. She probably doesn't have much free time."

Drew nodded his head, agreeing with what Clare was saying. Maybe Bianca was really busy. He chuckled. He had the slightest idea Bianca was cheating on him. If she was, that would break his heart into pieces. Thank goodness he had Clare to clear things up. What she had said really made sense. He just hoped that it was true.

/.../

**ADAM:**

He and Becky were sitting in his basement, with their lips locked on each others. Becky's hands raked through his silky hair and she gently tugged on it. She slowly licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Adam happily opened his mouth and Becky's tongue slid inside. She caressed her tongue with Adam's, feeling a moan emit from the back of his throat.

Adam pulled apart and looked into his girlfriend's eyes. He loved Becky with all of his heart, but he wasn't in love with her. Lately, he's been thinking of Imogen. Ever since she and Fiona had broken up, she's been paying Adam a lot of attention. Adam enjoyed every minute of it, too.

He wanted to break up with Becky, but he just couldn't. Adam couldn't find it in his heart to. He was just a sweet guy and hated to see people cry, especially if he was the reason behind it.

"What's wrong, Adam? You seem a little distant," Becky said, rubbing her hands through her boyfriend's hair.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a beautiful girlfriend like you."

"Oh Adam! You're such an amazing boyfriend! I love you!" Becky said, her arms wrapping tightly around Adam's neck.

Adam felt guilty. He was hurting Becky and she didn't even know it. He didn't want her. He wanted Imogen, but he didn't know how to get with her.

Becky pulled apart from the hug and smiled. She kissed Adam on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Adam phone lit up and vibrated against the table. Becky's head slowly raised from his shoulder and she took the phone off the table. She rolled her eyes and threw the phone at Adam. Adam, of course, had no idea what was going on until he looked at his phone. Imogen had sent him a text.

"Adam," Becky said softly, "I don't want you to talk to her anymore."

"Becky, she's my friend!" he said in a defensive tone.

"She likes you, Adam. I know _you_ know that. Look, I'm just looking out for what's best for us," Becky coos, "and Imogen isn't it. She's trying to break us apart and I won't have it."

Adam sighs as he looks into Becky's eyes. She had an angry expression on her face. He looks down at his phone and up at Becky. Did he really want to stop talking to Imogen just to stay with Becky? He didn't know what he wanted to do. He didn't want to hurt Becky, but he also wanted to do what made him happy. Why was Adam torn between two beautiful women?

/.../

**IMOGEN:**

He was ignoring her text which only meant one thing, he was with Becky. Imogen tossed her phone aside and smirked, knowing that it was going to cause an argument between the couple.

Imogen didn't why know Adam caught her eye all of a sudden, he just did. He was so sweet and kind to her. He made all of her worries and troubles go away. Adam was the perfect guy to fall in love with. He liked to put other people's happiness first. That's what she loved about Adam.

She knows Adam likes her, too. She can tell he does. She just has to get Becky and Adam to split, that way Adam can come running in her arms. She'll be doing both her and Adam a favor. He didn't want Becky. She knew that. If he did, he wouldn't look Imogen's way. He wouldn't watch her every time she passes by. He wouldn't always text her, telling her good morning and good night.

That made Imogen smile. That meant she was on his mind when he woke up and before he went to sleep.

A ding filled Imogen's room, meaning she had a text. She grabbed her phone and saw that Adam had text her. A smile formed on her face as she opened the message. That smile quickly came to a frown.

_Immy, we can no longer be friends. Becky doesn't like that we talk. She has some crazy idea that we like each other. -Adam_

A tear slid down her face as she looked at the text over, again. She shook her head and put her phone on the dresser. She couldn't believe Adam was going to stop being her friend, because of that damn Becky! Imogen laughed. Becky had every right to think she and Adam liked each other, because it was true. She and Adam did like each other. She was going to get Adam to open his eyes and see that she was the one for him.

Imogen's phone went off, again. She sighed heavily and grabbed her phone. She had another text from Adam. She opened the message and a smile crept on her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped with joy.

_Becky's gone. I just had to say that so she could get off my damn back. We're still friends, right? -Adam_

_Of course we are! You had me scared for a second, Adam. -Imogen_

_I'm sorry, beautiful. Just know when I ignore your texts, Becky is around. -Adam_

Imogen blushed. She loved it when Adam called her beautiful. She heard it plenty of times, but when it came from Adam it meant so much to her. He knew how to make her blush and smile without even trying.

_Oh, Adam, why can't you break up with her? We both know that is me you want. -Imogen_

_Immy, it's not that simple. Trust me when I say I will, though. Just not now. Give me some time, okay? -Adam_

_Okay. -Imogen_

Imogen put her phone on the dresser and walked to her mirror. She looked in it and twirled around. Adam was going to leave Becky for her. All she had to do was sit back and wait.

/.../

**CLARE:**

"Come on, pick up," Clare said into the phone as it rung for the third time.

The phone picked up and she heard her boyfriend's breath-taking voice.

"Hello blue eyes. You need something?"

"No, I just wanted to hear your voice. I-I miss you."

Clare heard shuffling come from the other end. She heard Eli clear his throat before he began talking.

"I miss you, too babe, but I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, I love-"

The line went dead before Clare could finish her sentence. She sat her phone on the bed and let out heavy sigh. She figured Eli was just too busy to talk to her. He did say New York can keep you on your toes.

Clare laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She began thinking about Eli. She missed him and was glad that she was going to see him for her prom. He was taking her to her senior prom. This was the best thing in the world!

Degrassi was having a fairy-tale theme so that made things a lot better! She was getting the chance to be a beautiful princess and Eli was escorting her as her handsome prince. She had gotten the idea from Eli's prom. When he showed up in a carriage looking like prince charming, it made Clare's heart melt. That was one of the sweetest things Eli has ever done for her.

Clare's phone began ringing and groaned. She grabbed her phone and saw Ali's face flashing across her screen. Clare answered her phone and placed it to her ear.

"I'm having a major crisis, Clare!" Ali cries.

"What's wrong?" Clare asks, rolling her eyes.

She loved her best friend, but she could be a bit over dramatic.

"Prom is a month away and I have no one to escort me!"

"Ali, there's always Dallas."

"There's no way in hell I'm giving Dallas another chance! He won't even leave me alone!"

"Well, Ali, going solo might not be a bad thing," Clare shrugged.

"Ugh, you're no help!"

Ali hung up the phone. Clare laughed, shaking her head as she did so. She put her phone on silence. She didn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night. She just wanted to relax until she falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I'm glad you all like the story so far. Now, this chapter might be a packed, but I have to tell the other's POV. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**BECKY:**

Church was now over as the Christian girl stood up and hugged everyone, or shook their hand. As usual, she waited for everyone to leave so she and her family could pack up and go home.

"Wasn't this just a wonderful service?" Reverend Baker asked, holding his bible close to his chest.

"Yes father," Luke and Becky said in unison.

Becky loved Church and everything about it, but she just wanted to get home and change. She wanted to go spend time with Adam. She wanted to spend every minute with him.

She doesn't mean to be so suffocating, but she doesn't want Adam to go. She knows that Imogen likes him. She knows he likes Imogen. Becky's not dumb at all! She even knows he probably still texts her. It breaks her heart how she fought hard just to get with Adam and he turns around to get with someone else. Becky loves him and she just wishes he feels the same.

"Ready to go, dear?" Mrs. Baker asked.

Becky slowly nodded her head, not able to speak. She was torn. She didn't understand how Adam could like Imogen! She thought Imogen was lesbian. That's it! Becky laughed to herself. She wanted Adam because of what he was underneath all those clothes. She would just have to set this all straight.

A smirk crept upon Becky's face as they walked to the car. They all got in and began to chatter about the service. Becky was the only one who didn't participate. She was too anxious to get Adam to realize Imogen didn't really want him. She wanted a girl and Adam isn't a girl!

As soon as the car came to a stop, Becky instantly got out the car. She ran on the porch and took out her key. Once she opened the door, she ran in, leaving the door open. Becky zoomed to her room and slammed the door, talking off her Sunday's dress. She hung in neatly in her closet and reached in to grab her a pair of yellow skinny jeans. She slipped on the pants and grabbed a white button up. Afterwards, she slipped on a pair of white flats, grabbed her purse, and flew out the door.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Luke asked, once he reached the staircase.

"Move, Luke," Becky said, calmly.

"Are you going to see that, _girl_?"

"Adam's not a girl!" she whispered.

"Yes, she is! You need to think about what you're doing to you... to us!"

"I don't have time for this," Becky said, pushing past her brother.

She whipped out her phone and sent Adam a text, letting him know she was on her way over. As she walked down the street, Adam text back and told her he was busy today.

_Make time! I need to talk to you, it's urgent. -Becky_

Her phone went off and she didn't bother to reply.

It took her twenty minutes to get to Adam's house. So, what ever he was busy with, he should be done now. She went to the basement door and knocked on it. She saw Adam run down the steps and slide the door open.

"What is it Beck-"

Adam was cut off by Becky crashing her lips on his. He responded immediately and pulled her closer. Becky pulled apart and pecked his lips.

"What was that for?" Adam asked, a smile forming on his face.

"We need to talk."

"Uh oh," he said, as his smile fell.

"Imogen doesn't want you for you. She wants you, because what you are underneath those clothes."

"What? Becky-"

"Adam, she's a lesbian! She doesn't know what she wants! She's just trying to get to you because of what happened between her and Fiona!"

"If, and I'm not implying it, but if Imogen and I were to get together, I highly doubt she would do that to me. She knows that Fiona did that to me, so why would she do the same?"

"You dated Fiona? Fiona Coyne?!"

Adam nodded his head and said, "Yeah, she broke my heart. Becky, I-I think you should leave."

"Adam, I-"

"Just go!"

Becky sighed and stood up. She tried to kiss Adam's lips, but he turned away, leaving her crushed. She turned away from him, a tear sliding down her cheek, and walked out the door.

/.../

**CONNOR:**

Connor sat at The Dot listening to his girlfriend go on about prom. It was supposed to be one of the best nights of the year! The problem was he knew what happened on prom. He saw it on the movies and heard about it. He wasn't ready to have sex. He didn't even know what he was supposed to do. How was he supposed to do it?

"...the limo. So, how does it sound?" Jenna asks.

"I'm sorry. What?"

"Connor," she sighed, "I said we should all chip in for the limo."

"Oh yeah. Okay. Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Honestly. Can we hurry up with this date? I have somewhere I need to go."

Jenna rolled her eyes and slapped a few bucks on the table.

"Fine. I need to get back home, anyways. See you around, Connor."

He watched as Jenna stood up and walked out of The Dot. He took out a few bucks and put them on the table. When a waiter came and collect it, Connor left. He walked down to a convenient store.

When he walked inside, he took a deep breath. He was scared. He walked around, trying to find a box of condoms. When he found the condom isle, he groaned. He didn't know there were so many types of condoms! There were flavor kinds, lubricant, ones that vibrate, one that glow in the dark.

"Why does it even matter?!" he asked himself, growing frustrated.

Connor decided to get the lubricant kind. He looked around to make sure that anybody that he knew was in here. He quickly walked to the counter and slammed the pack on there, causing one of the employees to jump.

"How can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"I need to pay for these. Prom is a month away and my girlfriend wants to have sex."

"Oh, how romantic!" she gushed.

"No, I'm not ready for sex. It's disgusting and I don't understand how anyone can like it," he admitted.

The cashier laughed until she saw the serious look on his face. She cleared her throat and handed Connor his bag.

"Um, have a nice day," she said slowly as Connor walked away.

/.../

**JENNA:**

She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. Ali looked over at her for a few seconds and turned around to finish filing her nails. Jenna looked over at her best friend and sighed, this time louder. Ali stopped filing her nails and looked over at Jenna.

"What is it?" she asks.

"It's Connor! He's acting so weird."

"Jenna, he _is_ weird!"

Jenna shot Ali a glare and Ali held her hands up defensively.

"Okay, sorry. Maybe it's something bothering him. You should ask him."

"Yeah, I guess I should."

Jenna grabbed her cell and called Connor. It went straight to voicemail. She sent him a text, telling him to call her. Hopefully he would. She wanted to see what was wrong with him.

"Calm down, Jenna," Ali said when she heard Jenna groan.

Jenna stood up and walked out the room. She really liked Connor and she knows he feels the same. Honestly, Jenna was starting to love him. He was different from the guys she was with in the past. He was very different.

How could she tell Connor she loves him without him getting all weird? Jenna took out her phone and typed in: _I love you._

She shook her head and erased the text. She decided she would tell him on prom. Wouldn't that be romantic?

/.../

**DALLAS:**

"So, prom is a month away," Drew said.

Dallas put down his controller and put his head in his hands. He was getting upset, because Ali was ignoring his calls. He know what he had said before. Rocky was, and still is, his main priority, but now he was ready to give them a try. He just wished she would answer her calls or respond back.

"Give it up, man. She's not responding," Drew said, taking his phone out and pouting.

"Give it up, man. She's not responding," Dallas repeated.

"Look, this is different! She's my fiancé! Ali is just some girl who you're trying to get with."

"She's not just some girl, Drew! I really like her, man."

"Then go to her!" Drew said, dialing Bianca's number again.

Dallas smiled and stood up. He patted Drew's back, grabbed the keys, and walked out of the house. He hopped in the mini van and drove off to Ali's house.

The closer he got there, the more his heart began to pound. He was nervous and knew she was going to be pissed at him for going to see her. He didn't care. He needed to see her. He wanted her to hear him out. He wanted her to give them another chance. This time, it could actually work.

He slowed the van down as he turned on her block. He put his foot on the brake as the van reached her house. He turned the car off and snatched the key out the ignition. He walked to the porch and slowly walked up the steps. His heart began pounding as he rang the doorbell. He stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

The door opened and Jenna was standing there. Her jaw slightly dropped, but she quickly closed it.

"Um, what brings you here Dallas?" she asked.

"I need to see Ali."

"Okay, um, hold on."

"Wait, Jenna!"

Jenna turned around and folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't tell her it's me."

Jenna smiled and nodded her head, closing the door. Dallas leaned against the house, waiting for Ali to come down.

/.../

**ALI:**

"Who was at the door?" Ali asked as she closed her nail polish bottle.

"It's for you. Go see."

Ali looked at Jenna curiously before she got out of bed and went downstairs. She opened the door to see Dallas standing there. Ali rolled her eyes and was about to shut the door, but Dallas stuck his foot out.

"Just hear me out, Ali," he pleaded.

"Fine," Ali said, opening the door.

"I want us to be together, Ali."

"What about your son? Isn't he your priority?"

Dallas nodded his head, "But that doesn't mean I'm not willing to give us a try."

Ali stared at Dallas, wondering if she wanted to give him another chance. He did make her a little happy those few times they hung out. He was really sincere. He wasn't that mean, bad boy everyone thought he was. Did she want to go down this path with him, though?

"So, prom is coming up," Ali said, slowly.

"Yeah?"

"If you take me to prom, and we have a good time, I'll consider going out with you Dallas."

Dallas smiled as Ali backed away. She closed the door and leaned against it, smiling widely. She couldn't just give Dallas what he wanted. If he really wanted her, he was going to work a little hard for it.


End file.
